Satoshi The Wolf
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: Sesshomaru picks up a wolf demon and Rin wants her to join their 'group'. Sesshomaru doesn't turn down her offer, so the wolf demon travels with Sesshomaru and the gang ;) But Sesshomaru starts having feelings for this wolf demon, and she starts having feelings towards him too. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I JUST OWN MY OC! Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Introduction_

Full Name: Satoshi Hisoka Jun (First Middle Last)

Meaning of name: (First middle last) Wise Reserved Obedient

Race: Full Wolf Demon

Hair color: Jet Black

Eye color: Ocean Blue

Age: Around 300 but appears 18

Additude: Basicaly her name, but is sweet and caring around Rin and other childeren. Other than that she's her name.

Family:

Mother: Akemi Jun (Deceased)

Father: Daichi Jun (Deceased)

Intrests also Hobbies:

Playing with Rin

Helping others

Being alone sometimes (like Sesshomaru) but rarely never because she is usualy taking care of Rin.

Dislikes:

People hurting her friends

Large crowds (she doesn't like being surrounded by a lot of people it makes her unconfortable)

People who insult her friends and family

Backround:

Satoshi was born with a rare ability to transform into a wolf, on comand or on a fullmoon. Her mother got gravely ill after Sato was born, so her father brought Satoshi and her mother to a nearby monk in effort to help the ill wolf demon. But the monk saw that Satoshi had the ability to transform and thought she was a moster so he put an enchanment on a collar- that was later placed on her neck(duh)- so she could only transform if someone else removed the collar or on a fullmoon. Her father then killed the monk for 'cursing' his daughter, Satoshi's mother died shortly after these events. Satoshi's father raised her for about 50 years until he was killed protecting his territory. Satoshi now wears part of his armor- his full left arm and his sword- in honor of him. Around 250 years or so later, Sato is trying to help her father's tribe- Yokai tribe- by becoming a warrior to the alpha, Koga. But things don't turn out as she hoped.

_AnimeTwins101: I hope you liked it :) I will post the next chapter ASAP. Oh and I would appreciate reviews, if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to though, I''m not forcing you to... acward... anyway Good Morning/Day/Night (depending on what time you're reading this at).


	2. Saved

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 1 - Saved_

Satoshi's Pov-

I hungerly gasped for air, before I was pulled back into the raging rapids. I clamped a hand onto my mouth to hold onto my reserve of air. But I must've thought too soon. I was pounded into the smooth bottom of the rapids, letting go of my air.

Everything was a blur, seeing blurs of rocks and the canyon walls. My body was sore from pounding and slamming into the jaged rocks of the rapids. My eyes were threatening to close on me.

_Don't Fall asleep. You won't wake up. _I told myself. It didn't do much because I faded asleep...

Rin's Pov-

Master Jaken and I were hand fishing for dinner. We had a small reserve of fish on the bay of the river.

"Gotcha'!" I said pouncing onto the fish right in front of me. I grabbed the fish with both arms, holding it's struggling form in my embrance.

I quickly skipped over to the bay of the river and put the fish in the reserve, then wiped the sweat of my forehead. I looked back at, Master Jaken, who was scanning the water for fish.

"Rin, I don't see anymore fish here. Maybe we should go down stream," Master Jaken said scratching the back of his head and walking over to me.

"Sure!" I agreed happily, and started running down the river's bay.

"Gah!" Master Jaken gawked, "W-wait up, Rin!" Master Jaken started running after me. I giggled.

I slid to a stop and scanned the water, there was plently of fish in this part of the river. I jumped into the water and started fishing, Master Jaken, soon followed.

We fished for a while until I saw something shine at the end of the river.

"Huh?" I slushed through the water to see what it was.

"Hey, Rin! Where are you going?!" I heard, Master Jaken, gawk following me ratherly loud. We stopped once we saw it more clearly.

It looked like a women about 18. She had black hair with two dog ears a top her head. She had a black pelt draped over her shoulders (just one over both not two pelts), and a dog collar. Her left arm was covered in armor, that's what I must've seen shining. She was wearing a navy blue and black kimino, with saggy white pants. Like, Lord Sesshomaru's. She also had a sword taped to her waist, and she had a furry black tail (it was twitching so it was her tail). She had cuts all over her body, and her chest was slowly moving up and down.

Master Jaken and I stood there just looking at the girl, then looking at eachother.

"Phst. It's just a demon. We should just le-" Master Jaken, started.

"Help her! I'm sure, Lord Sesshomaru would help us!" I said enthusiastically.

~Later~

Satoshi's Pov-

My body was aching. _Am I still in the river?_ I felt sniffed the air, the smell of charcole and budding sakura blossoms. I let out a sigh of reileve. _No._

I need to get up, before they come and get me. First step, open your eyes.

I sleepily opened my eyes, blinking my eyes to adjust to the lighting wherever I may be. I was in a small cave. It smelled like a little girl, and some demons.

Step two, get up. Sounds a H*** of a lot easier than it really is. I was pretty sure my ribs were broken and I was really sore from that 'white water expidition'.

I pushed myself up with my left arm, but fell imetiatly. _Ouch!_ I gripped my bare arm with my armored arm. That's when I realized I was on a bed of various branches and leaves.

It took a couple times but I eventualy sat up against the cool crisp wall of the cave. It was morning, the walls of the cave are not this cool in the spring unless it is morning or midnight, and juding by the golden light pouring into the cave it is morning.

Step three, stand up. It should be easier because I'm more awake now... aww who am I kidding? It will be _so _hard.

After _a lot_ of trying I eventualy stood up, with the help of the wall. I had my armored arm wrapped around my chest holding my broken ribs(which were oddly wrapped when I woke up), and my bare arm holding my self up against the wall.

Why is this so hard?!_ I should be able to do this easily, maybe that's why he kicked me out, maybe I'm too weak. _I shook the idea out of my head.

Sesshomaru's Pov-

"Hey, maybe she's awake!" Rin cheerfuly sugested.

"I doubt it! Her injuries were serious! And!" I decided not to listen to Jaken's nagging. I saw that Rin, made the same choice. Rin, skipped over to my side.

"Can we go check on her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked ever so politely.

"If you wish," I said walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Yay!" I heard Rin, clap and follow me.

"Gah! Wa-wait up for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gawked and followed as well. The cave was sented with the smell of the wolf demon that, Rin, begged me to save.

We all stood in the mouth of the cave looking at the woman. She was standing up, with the help of the wall, staring at us. Usualy when somebody looks at me fear fills their eyes and they coware, but not this woman. She looks me straight in the eyes, unafraid of who I am, with her piercing ocean blue eyes.

We stared at eachother, not showing the least bit of weakness, that was until Rin interupted.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed running over to the woman. Both the woman and I looked at, Rin. She gave a small humble smile at, Rin. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up!" Rin stood at the woman's feet. My hand hovered over the handle of my sword, just in case the wolf demon tried to harm Rin in anyway.

The woman knelt(more like fell) on one knee, to get to eye level of Rin. She then reached out her right bare hand and placed it a top Rin's head.

"How sweet of you, honey." The woman's voice was smooth and sweet, as she talked to Rin. "But you didn't need to worry," She said removing her hand from, Rin's head, and placing it on her knee.

"But if I didn't worry you would've gotten even _more_ injured," Rin puffed. I sympathetic smile appeared on the woman's face.

"And that was very kind of you..."

"My name is, Rin!" Rin exclaimed, noticing that she never got a name. "That's, Master Jaken." Rin pointed to Jaken. "And that's, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pointed at me. The woman looked at me and gave a small nod.

"My name is, _Satoshi_." It seems that her name fits her already, _wise_. Satoshi stood up very difficulty.

"W-wait! You're not strong enough yet! You need to sit down!" Rin said rushing to the injured wolf demon's side. Sato, just smiled at the girl's urgency.

"I thought I said, you didn't have to worry, Rin." She slightly tilted her head in a sympathetic manner. Rin looked at her with begging eyes. Satoshi sighed in defeat to the young girl, and closed her eyes. "If you want me to rest, I will," Satoshi said sitting down. Rin beamed a bright smile at Satoshi.

"I'll go get some fish for you!" Rin ran out of the cave every so cheerfully. Sato then looked at me with curiousity glistening in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, snapping the wolf demon out of her daze. A slight pink dusted over her cheeks.

"I never thought that the mighty, Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, would be traveling with a little girl." I was amazed by this girl's bravery, anyone else who would say such a thing to me would be dead by now, but I haven't killed her yet. Maybe I respect her bravery, or just keep her alive for Rin's sake.

Satoshi's Pov-

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru in su-!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a relaxed tone looking me square in the eyes. I have always heard stories of Lord Sesshomaru, but I never thought I would meet him and he'd be like this.

The cresent moon on his forehead and the horizontal stripes on each side of his cheeks and wrists. His peircing golden eyes and his silky flowing hair. The red and white Kimono with cherry blossom design showing he is of royal birth. His spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder and his upper chest. His Sashinuki Hakama(pants) and his ankle high boots. On his right shoulder rests his mokomoko (the fluffly thing for those who don't know) which flows down his back and a little on the floor of the cave.

He sounds nothing like my father described him as. He said that he was cold and killed everyone who got in his way, but judging by the lack of my dead corpse and the little girl traveling with him. I guess that wasn't so true.

"Satoshi~ I brought the fish!" I heard Rin anounce skipping into the mouth of the cave. The girl had so much spirit it made even the deepest depresed happy. I smiled at her, as she stood in front of me holding out a leaf: on top had two cooked fish each puncured with a stick.

"Thank you," I said taking one of the fish, and eating is crisp, salty form.

"Can I eat with you? I brought one for myself," Rin asked ever so politely.

"Oh course you can." Rin clapped and sat own leaning on my shoulder. Wow, she trusts me? So quick? Heh, it's nice to feel I can be trusted.

We happily ate fish for a while, Sesshomaru and Jaken left a while ago.

"Satoshi?" Rin asked swallowing a bite of fish.

"Yes, Rin?" I asked putting down the remains of my fish.

"How did you end up in the river? If it's ok for me to ask."

"It's fine for you to ask. Well.."

_AnimeTwins101: I realy hoped you liked it! And thank you **The Blue Monster Cake** for reviewing! I love da reviews :3 I also decided that Satoshi would have wolf ears and a tail. Well anyway that's all I have for today. Bye!


	3. Weakness or Strength

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 2 - Weakness or Strength_

~Explaination/Flashback~

Satoshi's Pov-

The pack was taking a break in the shade of the canopys of trees. Kouga had taken a group of wolves to investigate the village a little north of here, the rest of us wolf demons and wolves were ordered to stay behind.

I sat up on a branch of a tree, looking over the wolves. I sighed and rested my head back on the trunk of the tree, closing my eyes for a little rest, my ears picking up the sounds of the forest.

"Hey, Satoshi!" I heard one of the wolf demons shout at me.

"What is it?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Why don't cha' come down here with us?" The same one asked.

"Yeah, stop being such a _lone wolf_," Another one said. I opened my eyes and looked up in an opening in the trees to see the magnificent baby blue sky, with creamy white clouds.

"I don't see why I can't stay up here." I didn't take my eyes off the sky though. "It's nice up here. You guys should come up here." I finally looked at them, they rolled their eyes.

"Suit yourself," The one said as they ran away.

"Suit-your-self. You guys suit _yourselves_," I moked them even though they were out of earshot by now, I closed my eyes again in effort to get a little shut eye before we move on. That was going great until-

"Kouga! Kouga's back everyone!" I heard the wolf demons start cheering and welcoming Kouga back. I sighed and jumped back onto the ground then walked over to the rest of the pack.

A few wolves looked at me, then back to Kouga. I wasn't the alpha, but people knew who I was, and no one messed with me. People knew and repected my father, when he was alive, and I followed pretty closely behind him.

I also had a few rivals, like me they were also betas. Betas for those who don't know are(in a wolf pack) ranked right below alpha, so they're pretty tuff. They often glared at me, they didn't think I should be fighting like my father but taking care of the young pups like my mother. It's true that I abosolutely love pups and childeren, but I don't understand why I can't fight like my father.

I often glared back at them, ocasionaly getting a low growl from them. I just smiled at their imatureness. I mean, why can't they just act more their age?

Today was basicaly the same but, they didn't look at me with rivalry in their eyes but eyes filled with anger and hope. Why those two? I don't know. They just full of those two emotions.

-A little Later-

I was taking a stroll on the edge of the canyon. The white water rushing at the bottom of the canyon.

When somebody is banished from the pack, they leave that way. Some live and some don't. Also some wolf demons fight for dominance and the 'loser' gets pushed or thrown into that. No one can back from the 'banishing river', it's tradition not to come back once your banished(duh).

The sun was scorching my black pelt. One of the downsides of having a black pelt, but in winter it realy helps. I blocked the sun out with my armored hand.

"I should realy get out of the sun before I get heat stroke," I said picking up my pace towards the dens. That was when I heard some footsteps getting closer.

From behind a boulder a wolf demon, Sheng, walked out with his hand on his hip. A smirk plastered on his face. He had spiky black hair tied up in a small pony tail. He had black armor and brown pelts on his shoulders and wait. He kinda looked like Kouga but different. Sheng, was another beta. He didn't realy like me much, usualy talking to his friends about challenging me someday and how I was nothing like my father.

"Sheng, what is it you want?" I asked coming to a stop, and lowering my hand.

"Oh, nothing." He started walking towards me, "Why can't I just see a old friend once in a while?" His eyes sifted to the right, as if looking at something. I quickly looked to my right(where he looked), I saw another wolf demon scurry behind another blouder.

"What's going on, Sheng?" I narrowed my eyes at, Sheng. A low growl enminated from, Sheng's throught. Sheng charged at me claws poised to strike, I used my armored arm to block the swipes of his claws. Side stepping when he would through his body into a swipe.

I didn't notice, but while I was holding off Sheng his friends came out from behind some boulders. They ran behind me and in unisen kicked me in the back, I was to busy to block them off. I fell to the ground, having the wind knocked out of me.

Sheng's, friends grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet. I was breathing fast and heavily, looking at Sheng. He had an evil grin on his face and was staring at me.

"Finally we took down Datchi's kid," Sheng said brushing his fingers under my chin, so I'd look him in the eyes. "Now no more kissin' up to Koga. Right boys?" The men holding me back agreed.

"What the H*** are you talking about?! I'd never kiss up!" I struggled to escape the larger wolf demons' grip, but failed miserably. He smiled and walked back up a couple of meters, still looking at me.

"You shouldn't have become a warrior. This didn't have to happen." Sheng ran at me and did a flying kick, again knocking the air out of me, and sending me over the edge of the canyon and into the water. "Bye. Bye, Satoshi! See ya' on the other side!" Sheng called out as him and his 'buddies' ran away.

~End of Explaination/Flashback~

Satoshi's Pov-

"So that's about it," I said leaning back up against the cool cave wall. The story took a while, it was almost noon. I looked over at, Rin. _She must've fallen asleep. How cute._ "Did you fall asleep on me?" I smiled talking to the small child.

She leaned her head over onto my should subconciously. I wrapped my arm around her. This is what I get from my mother. She was always good with childeren I heard. My father told me that I was just like her.

I looked at the mouth of the cave and saw a small portion of, Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko slide out of the cave. _Was he listening in? Oh, well. I doesn't matter anymore._

I closed my eyes in effort to get _some_ shut eye today, even if it was midday.

-A little later... again-

Rin's Pov-

I must've fallen asleep listening to Satoshi's story. My head resting on something soft, probably Lord Sesshomaru's pelt. Also something was resting on my shoulders, it felt like cold metal.

I sleepily opened my eyes rubbing them with my hands. My vision slowly coming back. I looked to my right, Satoshi was sleeping rather peacefully, with her armored arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders, her bare hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

She moaned, stirring in her sleep. She brought her bare hand to her head, pressing it against her forehead. She stared blinking her briliant blue eyes, and looked over at me.

"Good morning, Satoshi," I greeted her. She looked at me, still waking up. "Oh-Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no you didn't wake me. You don't have to worry." She smiled at me. "Besides it's about time I wake up anyways, I should get going before it gets dark." Satoshi gently removed her arm from around me and stood up.

She looked better now than earlier. Probably being a wolf demon, helped her heal faster. Not that any of her injuries were serious, just a few broken ribs and minor cuts and scrapes scattered around her body, and the fact she passed out from straining herself too. But Lord Sesshomaru being a demon, his injuries healed a lot faster too, like Satoshi's.

"I hope I haven't been too much trouble," She said in a smooth voice and bowed. "Bye, Rin. I hope to see you again sometime." She turned and started walking out of the cave. "Oh, and thank you for the fish." She turned and smiled smiled then continued walking out of the cave.

I sat there for a second blinking, processing what just happened. Wait! I forgot to say goodbye! I stood up and started running after her.

Master Jaken was leaning up against Ah-Un, he looked at me. It looked like we slept for a _long_ time. It looked as if it was tomorrow morning.

I didn't see Satoshi or Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru's probably having some 'alone time' in the forest somewhere, leaving Master Jaken here with me. But where was Satoshi? I ran over to Master Jaken.

"Master Jaken, have you seen Satoshi pass through here?" I asked urgently.

"Huh? That mere wolf demon left already? Well. Gooood-riddins." Master Jaken crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up.

"Oh really? She left before the fun could begin," I heard an ominous voice say. Master Jaken and I looked in fear to see who the voice belonged to.

_AnimeTwins101: I hope you liked it! Wow, I say that every time... but anyways I just wanted to add Sheng as kind of a rival to Satoshi and stuff. Oh, and Satoshi isn't always that weak, she was just surprised so she souldn't prepare to defend herself. That's all for this time, BYE :3


	4. Teams and Rivialries

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 3 - Teams and Rivalries_

Satoshi Pov-

I was walking through the forest, leaving Rin, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru behind. Their sent still lingered in the air, further I walked it became less noticeable. I was going to miss them, Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, and yes even the little kappa, Jaken.

I stopped something didn't feel right. I sniffed the air just to make sure. In addition to the sent of Rin, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru there was another sent; it smelled like... wolf demons. But not just any wolf demons, Sheng and his "Buddies", and they were getting closer. I turned and faced the direction of everyone else and started running.

I wasn't one for killing humans, but that doesn't go for all wolf demons. Some even kill humans for the heck of it. That characteristic is one of which I get from my mother, and the proctectiveness of my father.

I emerged from some bushes' folliage. Seeing Sheng ontop of the cave I was in, with his buddies(two of them) behind him. Sheng looking as confident and crazy as always, his arms crossed over his chest and nose up revealing a sly grin with his sharp teeth. But this time he had a sword taped to his hip, well that isn't good.

To my right was Rin hiding behind Jaken, and their backs were against a two-headed dragon. Jaken was holding a wooden staff with two heads carved at the top. Rin, opened her almond eyes and looked at me, hope imediatly filled her eyes.

"Satoshi!" She exclaimed, I smiled at her. The kappa looked at me and he even looked happier, but he didn't say anything.

"Oooh, so the rumors _are_ true. Datchi's kid _is_ still alive," Sheng said with a hint of sarcasim in his voice. I looked at him my face hardened again.

"Hey boss can we eat the little girl?" One of Sheng's buddies said rather egarily.

"_Of_ course you can, but first you have to kill, Satoshi," Sheng said, his grin widening with each word he said.

"Oh boy! I bet I can kill her before you do!" One of Sheng's buddies challenged the other, jumping off the small ledge and started running at me with claws poised to strike.

"You're on! I call the kappa!" The other one accepted, jumping and doing just as the first did.

I quickly pulled my sword, _tetsuyama_(it means: iron mountain), with my bare hand and pointed it at the two wolf demons charging at me. The first one came charing rather slow(well in my opinion) and was easy to avoid, it just one swipe of my armored claws to make him back down and scurry away for the moment being.

The other one was a little harder than the first, he was a lot faster than the first. I blocked his first swipe of the claws with my armored arm and was almost overpowered. So I kicked him right in the center of the chest(revenge), knocking the air out of him and sending back. He slid on the dirt for a little while and whimpered.

I growled at Sheng, his face was a little hardened but not much, he probably still had a few cards up his sleave.

Rin's Pov-

Satoshi was holding off the two smaller wolf demons pretty good, but that didn't top Master Jaken from worrying.

"Rin, we should get out of here while she's holding them off," Master Jaken encouraged me, turing his back to the battle feild.

"But what about, Satoshi?" I said in defense of Satoshi, "We can't just leave her."

"That's right you can't," A ruff voice said from behind Master Jaken. Master Jaken quickly turned around and pointed the staff at the demon. "Ooh, scary," He said sarcasticaly, kicking the staff out of Master Jaken's grasp sending it flying across the dirt. We backed up a bit, but he just walked forward. "I promised the two that they could have you two, but I'm _so_ hungery, so I guess I'll just eat you now." The demon pulled his sword and brought it above his head.

Master Jaken and I covered our heads with our arms and winced knowing that he was going to kill us. I waited for the blow to come, I was scared knowing that it was going to end like this. Master Jaken and I were still waiting. I opened my eyes to see what was delaying our deaths.

Satoshi was standing in front of me with her arm in front of Master Jaken and me, and her sword crossed with the other wolf demon's. I didn't see the other two wolf demons, I don't know where they could be.

"Heh. Datchi's kid protecting a mere human and a kappa?" The wolf demon grunted, pushing his sword forward almost gaining the upper hand.

"Shut up, Sheng! You already kicked me out of the pack! What else do you want?" Satoshi pushed forward on her sword, evening their dominaces. Sheng leaned forward over the crossed swords, a grin on his face.

"Your life," He said in a ruff voice, winning dominace. He lunged the sword forward and it sparked on her armored arm.

"Run!" Satoshi barked. Master Jaken and I did as told, and Ah-Un flew off into the sky. Master Jaken picked up his staff and continued running with me. We ran off into the forest, Satoshi and Sheng were still crossing swords.

We pushed our way through the foliage of the forest. Looking to our sides checking for signs of the wolf demons, but we forgot to look in front of us. I bumped into something, or more like someone. I fell back from the impact, and I looked up and saw one of the smaller wolf demons towering over me. I looked behind me and saw Master Jaken with his back turned and facing the other smaller wolf demon.

"Lord Sessomaru!" I screamed.

Satoshi's Pov-

"Run!" I barked at Rin and Jaken. They did as told and ranway. Leaving Sheng and I to duel. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed.

"How rediculous, a wolf demon saving a human!" Sheng took a step forward. "We're supossed to kill humans! Not protect them!"

"Shut up! It's not your job to run _my _life! I'll do what _I_ want!" I growled at Sheng, my ears flatening againist my head and my tail waving with antisipation.

He lunged at me with his sword ready to jab me. I steped out of the way and caught Sheng's sword with my armored claws and kicked him in the face. I flipped the sword and caught the hilt of the sword in my armored hand, I pointed both swords at him.

He skidded arcoss the dirt. Sheng then sat up and coughed then stood up and faced me, a little blood dripping from his lip.

"What are you going to do now that you have _yamaarashi_(His sword it means: mountain storm). Kill me with my own sword?" He had a dead serious look on his.

"I'm not one for killing my own-" I was cut off.

"Lord Sessomaru!" I heard Rin scream, I turned to the origin of the scream, my ears perking up at the sound. Sheng, took this as an opprotunity to attack while I was looking away.

By the time I look back at him it was too late, he punched me in the side of the face, I stumbled a little but didn't fall over. He took another swipe of his claws, which I blocked with my armored arm and kicked him in the side of his chest. He caught my leg and threw me a side, I hit the stone of the cave and dropped the swords onto the ground and fell onto the ground with a thud.

The swords were out of arms reach by now. Sheng walked over to me with his sinister smile on his face, and his hands casualy on his hips.

"Looks like this is where Datchi's kid _finally_ dies," Sheng said towering over me and claws poised to attack. "Bye, Satoshi-" He was cut off by a whip of light slicing through his mid-section. Sheng's now dead corpse fell in two seperate pieces onto the ground.

I looked at where the whip of light came from, standing there was Lord Sesshomaru with his index and middle finger stuck up. He lowered his hand to his side again. Jaken was standing at one side of him and Rin at his other side. Rin over to me.

"Satoshi!" She called out giving me hug almost knocking me over, and totaly ignoring the creepy corpse laying beside me. "I'm _so_ glad you're ok!" I laughed a little at her sudden act of kindness.

"And I'm glad that you're ok too," I said sanding up and walking over to the two swords laying on the ground.

I squated next to the swords. I then reached out and grabbed each by the hilt. I sheathed _tetsuyama_(her sword for those who forgot). I then walked over to Sheng's body and grabed _yamaarashi's_(Sheng's sword for those who forgot) case and sheathed his sword, I then taped _yamaarashi_ onto my hip(her right hip, _tetsuyama _is on her left hip). Ithen started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked walking over to me, I stopped and faced her.

"I don't know. Where ever my legs take me, I guess." I gave her a fare well smile, and started walking away into the forest.

~A little later in the forest~

Satoshi's Pov-

It was getting late, almost dusk. So I decided to get some rest on a low branch of a tree. I guess I'm going to keep my title as the "Lone Wolf". I don't mind being alone, but sometimes it's good to have someone to talk to.

I was on the brink of sleep when-

"Satoshi! Satoooshiiii!" I heard, Rin scream. Wait! Rin?! I opened my eyes and jumped out of the tree.

"Rin?" I exclaimed looking left and right for her. I looked back left and saw her running at me with a smile on her face. I met her half way. "What are you doing here? It's danergous to be in the forest alone at night."

"I'm not alone, Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru are over there." Rin pointed behind her. "I was looking for you, Satoshi."

"Huh? You were looking for me?" I blinked not knowing what to think.

"I wanted to know if you want to join us, Master Jaken, Lord Sessomaru, and me." She smiled.

"I would, but I don't know what Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru would think about me joining," I said scratching the back of my head with my bare hand.

"I already asked. Master Jaken was saying 'No we don't need another in this group!' or something like that, but then Lord Sesshomaru stepped on him and said 'Let her join if she so choses.'. So what do you think? Will you join us?" Rin explained and asked egarily.

I already know what I wanted to chose, but wanted to know what Rin thought about it.

"Rin, what would you think if I joined your group?" Rin gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I would be _realy_ happy!" She said happily. I stood up and smiled at the small child.

"Well then. I'll join, so let's get going." I held out my bare hand.

"Ok!" She grabbed my hand with her left hand, and started running back to camp.

_Well I guess I'm not such a "Lone Wolf" after all. It feels good to have a pack again._

_AnimeTwins101: Aww isn't that such a CUTE ending! I'm going to make Satoshi like a mother figure towards Rin, like you just saw. That's all I have to say for this chapter. So bye peoples of the interweb(I've always wanted to say that!).


	5. The New Pack

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 4 - The New Pack_

_AnimeTwins101: Hello! I'm going to start doing the openings and endings! Yay!

Rin: Yay!

AnimeTwins101: Why thank you Rin, for joining me in this begining.

Rin: You're welcome. I just wanted you to have someone to start this chapter with.

AnimeTwins101: Huh? What do you mean?

Rin: Everyone else didn't want to start it with you, they said you're annoying or something.

AnimeTwins101: I'm annoying? *crying cute waterfall anime tears*

Rin: Um... you guys can start reading now.

Satoshi's Pov-

We have been walking for about 2 hours now, and to be honest I was a little tired. I was more of a night person, and right when we woke up onto the road we go.

I walked along side Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon pulling their reins. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back, humming a little tune. Lord Sesshomaru was leading the group. Jaken was trailing a little behind Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin was always full of happiness, and filled those around her with joy. No matter how many times I say it, it still remains true.

My feet were getting heavier the farther we walked, it was getting harder and harder to walk. Sure us wolf demons travel a lot but we usualy take breaks once in a while, we don't walk the whole journey in one go. That is until we run into a 'Bird of Paradise' then we run like h*** for how many miles it chases us for.

Lord Sesshomaru turned his head a little to the side, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I imediately stood up straight and acted like my feet weren't killing me. If I was too weak I would be kicked out of the group. He stopped walking and looked back forward, we all stopped behind him.

"M-Milord why are we stopping?" Jaken stuttered walking up to his side.

"Satoshi and Rin, go fetch yourselves something to eat. We shall rest for the moment being," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin and I said in unisen. Rin jumped off Ah-Un and walked to my side. She held out her small hand to me.

"I know some berries and herbs we can eat!" She smiled. I took her hand in mine(bare hand not armored). She started skipping into the forest. I was following closely behind her.

We were walking in the forest until we came across a bush, with berries budding from it's branches. Rin, gasped and ran over to the bush, slipping her hand from my hold. She squated by a bush and signaled me to follow. I walked over to her and knelt down on one knee.

"These are blueberries, they're are _realy_ rare to find in the wild like this," Rin said pointing to the blueberries. I sniffed the blueberries, they smelled of sweet necture and sugar.

Us wolf-yōkai don't realy eat berries and herbs a lot. If you couldn't tell we mostly eat meat, not herbs and berries. But it doesn't mean we absolutely _can't_ eat herbs and berries, we can it's just not our favorite thing to eat.

"They smell delicous," I said looking at, Rin, whom was already picking some berries and putting them in a small pouch.

"They are _realy_ tastey too!" She exclaimed standing up.

~After Collecting some berries and herbs~

Rin and I had collected two pouch fulls of berries and herbs, with the exception of the few we ate every now and then on the way back to the rest stop.

That was until we came to a little fork in the road, a path leading right and one winding left, we came from one of the paths but I honestly don't remember which. I saw Rin looking from side to side, a lost look on her face, she probably didn't remember either.

I walked in front of Rin. I sniffed the air, closing my eyes to focas more on the sent. The sent of Lord Sesshomaru lingered still on the path, I opened my eyes and squated down, examining the ground for tracks. There were gaint clawed prints, Ah-Un, they led down a path and into a small opening to the right. I stood back up.

"We went this way," I said pointing to the right. "Let's get going." I smiled holding out my right hand(ok for those who haven't noticed yet her right hand is her 'bare' hand and her left is the armored hand) for the young girl to take, she gladly accepted.

"Ok!" She gladly agreed. I started walking down the path, Rin trailing a little behind me. A smile still beamed on her face.

After a little walking we eventualy came to the little rest camp. Lord Sesshomaru, was resting up against a tree with his legs out, one of them was arched. Jaken was leaning up against Ah-Un, the two headed dragon looked at us as we walked into the small opening. Rin took the pouches.

"I'll go prepare these!" She happily exclaimed running off to prepare the berries. I watched her run off to the stream, I smiled at her.

"Rin's not harmed, is she?" I quickly looked to my right to see where the voice came from. Sesshomaru was standing there, a stern look on his face.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru," I said. "Rin is not harmed." What he said next suprised me the most.

"Are you harmed?" I stood there for a moment not believing what he was saying.

"Uh-Y-Yes, I am alright Lord Sesshomaru," I stuttered, still not believing what I heard. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Hm." He nodded and walked back to his place by the tree and sat down. "That is good to hear." I stared at him, he looked at me. "Is there something you still need?" He asked.

"Um-No, no Lord Sesshomaru," I stuttered walking over to Rin, was sitting on a stone pounding on something. Rin, had a hard-working face as she pounded on the herbs on the rock.

Sesshomaru's Pov-

I watched as the woman walked away to help Rin. Her tail was a little between her legs as she kelt beside Rin. The two had some small talk between eachother.

That woman was like no other woman I've met before; not afraid of me, sweet, good with Rin, curious, and of course wise.

But why would such demon, so low below me, show me such bravary and sweetness? Why did she look me in the eye, while others would coware in fear?

She sure was an interesting woman, and not that bad looking. What?! Did I realy just think that?! She's so low below me, why would I say that... maybe because it's true, I wouldn't lie...

I shook the idea out of my head and sighed. I looked back over at Rin and Satoshi, they held leaves as plates with some berries and herbs laying on it.

Rin, walked over to Jaken and handed him a leaf and sat down next to him, while Satoshi walked over to me with two leaves in her hands.

Satoshi knelt by myside holding out a leaf. I looked at her, she looked at me with a selfless look in her eyes. I imetiately looked away, to not show any weakness.

"I don't eat _human_ food," I stated. I heard her sigh.

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru," She said flatly. I heard her stand up and walk away. I looked back at where she was standing, a leaf sat there. I then looked back to Satoshi, she was walking to Rin.

I thought I told her that I don't eat human food. Why would she ignore that?

Satoshi's Pov-

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru," I stated flatly. Before I stood up I layed the leaf meant for him by his side, then started walking back over to Rin, my leaf in hand.

She eating her 'lunch' next to Jaken. A smile beamed on her face as I sat next to her. I returned the smile and then turned and faced my lunch.

I reached out a clawed a hand(Satoshi's bare hand) and tried to punchure a blue berry, but I just slid it across the leaf. I growled and tried again, and again, and again, and again, until I finaly got it and popped the berry in my mouth.

The berry burst into my mouth, sending it's sweet juices around my mouth, leaving a sweet after taste linger in my mouth.

Rin looked at me then back at her leaf.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked Rin. She looked back at me with a curious look on her face.

"I was... I was..." She paused. "Um..."

"What were you wondering, Rin?" I asked her.

"Can I feel your ears?" She blurted out, a slight blush dusted over her cheeks.

"Uh..." I felt myself blush. "S-sure..." I leaned over so she could reach my ears.

She let out a small 'Yay' and started feeling my ears. She rubbed her fingers around me ears and gently tugged on them.

I sighed, no one in the pack- well the old one- used to ask to feel my ears. Then gain, I would probably kick their a** if they did...

~Later at another camp site it is dusk~

Sesshomaru's Pov-

Rin was already sleeping against Satoshi's shoulder, and Satoshi was stroking her hair. They were laying up against Ah-Un. A generous smile was on her face, and her soft features shining in the glimering moon light, it was just a couple days after a fullmoon.

I walked over to her side, she looked up at me, a sweet caring look on her face.

"She fell asleep," She wispered, she looked at Rin then back me, a smile still on her face.

"Why are you still smiling? I never said anything," I asked the woman.

"I've just always I've heard stories about, Lord Sessshomaru and Inu no Taisho, but I never thought that you'd be like this." I was still amazed by this woman's bravery. Did she have a death wish?

"Why do you say that?"

"When was young, my father would tell me of Lord Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho..." She paused and continued, "I never thought I would meet Lord Sesshomaru... and you would even save my life at the least. Thank you, I owe you my life for that..." She looked down. She was taking such a little thing I did for her so deeply.

"Do as you wish, I won't stop you," I said turning my back and walking towards a tree.

"Good-night, Lord Sesshomaru," She said softly. I stopped and turned my head a little to the side so I saw a little of her.

"Goog-night," I mumbled and continued walking towards my future bed, I caught a glimps of a smile and a tad of blush as I turned away.

_AnimeTwins101: That's where I'm going to end it for today.

Rin: That was good!

Satoshi: Mm-hm.

Sesshomaru: ...

AnimeTwins101: You guys joined me... Yay I'm SO happy.

Satoshi: Bye, see you guys next time.

Rin: Bye!


	6. Hot Springs

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 5 - Hot Springs_

_AnimeTwins101: Hello you guys! Joining me is Satoshi, Rin, and the great Lord Sesshomaru(I don't realy want Jaken here right now sorry)

Rin: Hi!

Satoshi: Hello.

Sesshomaru: ...

AnimeTwins101: I can feel the exicitement emenating from Sesshomaru *she said sarcasticly*

Satoshi: Do you have a death wish? He'll kill you if you say that.

AnimeTwins101: Oh my-I'm going to run for my life! *Runs for her life*

Rin: You guys can read now!

_Satoshi's Pov-

It's been about a week since I've joined the group. 2 days until the fullmoon... Anyway I have been getting along with everyone pretty well. I fought off a couple demons who tried to attack us.

Ah... this is the life for a wolf demon, traveling with a pack. Us wolf demons travel in packs, which are our families, and if somebody dares to touch or kill our families they will be masacured by all of the wolves in the pack.

"Plleeaasssee!" Rin winned. She had been wanting me to go to a hot spring with her.

I've never been to a hot spring, I was raised by men not women... yeah. And besides Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken agree with it. Jaken says we stink and realy need it, but then Lord Sesshomaru stepped on him. Rin and I laughed at that.

I sighed in defeat to the young girl.

"Ok..."

"Yay!" She cheered and grabbed my wrist and started searching for vaccant hot spring, or a hot spring at all... wait nope, I smell one. Crap.

The hotspring we eventualy found was a realy good size, well Rin said, it could fit about 8 people in it. It had stones bordering it, and a soft light eminating from it. Above the hot spring was a sakura tree whoms petals were falling into the spring.

"This is perfect!" Rin exclaimed running over to the spring, I followed closely behind her, making sure she didn't slip. She dipped her hand into the spring, she smiled. "It's perfect! I'll be back." Rin walked back to Ah-Un, and came back with two towels drapped over each arm.

"Here," I said taking the towels and placing them on the stone, little did I know Rin was already getting ready to go in the hot springs. I heard her giggle and she bolted passed me and jumped into the water, sending a small wave over the edge of the spring.

"Ahhh... it's realy nice you should come in," Rin said laying up against the wall. I looked to where Rin was standing earlier, in her place was her kimino folded up. Crap, this is exactly why I didn't want to do this.

I sighed in defeat, again, and started to strip my self of my clothes, armor, and weapons, everything besides my colllar. I then slipped in the spring, the hot water buzzed around my skin.

"Ahhhhh... it feels so good..." The knots in my stiff sore muscles released, leaving me more relaxed. Even though it felt good, that didn't stop me from worry about someone spotting us.

"I know right..." Rin agreed.

"I never knew hot springs felt _so_ good..." I sunk deeper into the water.

"Is this your first time?" Rin asked tilting her head a little. I nodded.

"I was basicaly raised by men." Rin giggled at that, and I started laughing. After a while of laughing we stopped, we sat in silence, enjoying the magic of the hot springs.

"Satoshi, why are you still wearing your collar? Why don't you take it off?" How am I suposed to answer that?! Say 'Oh, Rin. I can't take it off because 1. I can't take it off, it's cursed. 2. if I managed to take it off I turn into a fricken wolf. Oh! I also will turn into a fricken wolf in 2 days.'

"Um... it's because..." Think of Something! Got it! "It's a good luck charm! And it would be bad luck to take it off!" I was sweating bullets. She looked like she didn't believe me at all.

"Please tell me the _real_ reason, pleeaassseee," Rin begged with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't tell her. What am I suposed to do?!

I heard something russle in the woods. I stood up to face it, it was a man with an pervert smirk plastered on his face. I totaly forgot my absense of clothing.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed, I covered myself, tunred around, and plunged back into the water. Rin screamed as well and covered her self.

Sesshomaru's Pov-

I was sitting, waiting for Rin and Satoshi to finish in the hot springs. I lounged up against a trunk of a tree. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Until-

"AAAHHHHH!" Satoshi's scream pirced the air, followed by Rin's scream. My eyes snapped open, I jumped to my feet and ran to the source of the screams.

I pushed through the branches of trees and bushes until I came upon the hot spring. A man was looming over the girls, the girls had themselvess covered.

I made quick work of the man and sliced him with a whip of light. The corpse fell in to pieces, I turned and faced the girls.

Satoshi turned and looked at me, she opened her ocean blue eyes and looked up at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered. She blushed and quickly turned away. I quickly turned away, trying to keep my composure.

"Get dressed, were going," I ordered walking away.

~Next Day~

Sesshomaru's Pov-

Satoshi, Rin, Jaken, and I were walking on a path. Satoshi, who I thought would be acuward about last night was doing alright, she was talking to Rin like usual, but she looked a little worried.

I turned my head back forward and foucased on the road ahead of me. Trees made and arch way over the pathe we were walking on. Some dropping petals on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I stopped and turned left. Satoshi was in a bowing position, "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Satoshi stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"May I... go for a couple days? I'll come right back." Was it something I did yesterday that makes her want to leave with such urgency?

"You may do as you wish. We'll wait for you if that is what you are asking," I said. She gave a small smile.

"Thank, Lord Sesshomaru. I will be back in two days time," She said, she then said goodbye to Rin. She then jumped into the trees and ran away, taking the sent od sakura blossoms with her.

Satoshi's Pov-

It's time I ask Lord Sesshomaru about permission to leave for a little bit. I don't _want _to leave, it's for Rin's sake. She was killed by Koga's wolves and I doubt that she would like to see me as a killer wolf. I can control myself in wolf form but, I doubt Rin would like me, or Lord Sesshomaru would like having a useless wolf travel with them for a day.

I gave Jaken the reins a while back but I was still building up the courage to ask the Lord of the Western Lands of something, who kills everyone who opposes him and asks him an unwanted question.

I walked up to his side and bowedd in respect.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He stopped and faced me, "May I ask you something?" Doing good so far.

"What is it?" Lord Sesshomaru asked in a less cold tone than usual. I stood up, he was still a couple inches taller than me.

"May I..." Come on don't choke, "Go for a couple days? I'll come right back" I threw in the 'I'll come righ back' so he doesn't think that I was leaving _forever_. I held my breath waiting for the answer.

"You may do as you wish. We'll wait for you if that is what you are asking," He said. Good, he said yes. I gave him a little smile.

"Thank, Lord Sesshomaru. I will be back in two days time," I said greatfully. I walked back over to Rin, she must've heard what I said because-

"Where are you going, Satoshi?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just going out for a little bit, but I'll be right back, so don't you worry." I patted the young girl's head.

"Just come back soon. Ok?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Of course I will. You just be good ok?" She nodded, I smiled at her and jumped up onto a low branch of a sakura tree. I waved at Rin and she waved back at me.

I lept through the braches, Lord Sesshomaru's sent fading away further I went.

_AnimeTwins: *Huffing* I think I out ran him.

Rin: No you didn't. He right there.

AnimeTwins101: What?!

Sesshomaru: Why did you make Saroshi run away *growl*

AnimeTwins101: Um-Um See you guys next time, if there is one...

Rin: Bye!


	7. The Fullmoon

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 6 - The Fullmoon_

_AnimeTwins101: Sorry the last chapter was SO short...*frantically looking around for Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: Where's Satoshi? *growl*

AnimeTwins101: Ep! *Hides behind Ah-Un* D-Don't worry, you'll see her again this chapter.

Sesshomaru: *Growls* You better be right or there will be one less author to this story *Storms away*

Rin: Wow. You must've mad him REALY mad.

AnimeTwins101: I know... just go to the story now...

_~Fullmoon(Dusk)~

Satoshi's Pov-

I ran through the forest on all fours, in my wolf form. I was a large wolf, about double the size of any other wolf you have seen.

_AnimeTwins101: Just so you guys know satoshi is just like Sesshomaru in that she doesn't have any clothes in their true form not even armor or weapons, but they do have clothes in their human form. She also has extra puffy pelt around her shoulders as where her pelt is drapped sround her shoulders in her human form. The only difference is that Satoshi still has her collar on, I could tell you this or I'll just let Satoshi explain it.

The reason I could transform on the fullmoon is 1. I could do it anyway when I younger(like when I was just born I could do it) 2. The collar loses it's powers on the fullmoon, I don't know why so don't ask me why.

The cool breeze brushed through my midnight fur. Sometimes, I had to admit I _loved _ being a wolf. But there was also discrimination with the other wolf demons, they said I was a woman and didn't deserve such a power. One of the reasons I was called "The Lone Wolf", I didn't realy get along good with others, unless they were childeren or people who weren't predjudice. That's one the reasons I got along well with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and sometimes Jaken.

I came to a stop near a small drop off, and I sat down near the edge. I was panting for breath, I have been running for about an hour now, chasing after the sent of Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will be able to see them again. Will I have to always hide from them? Or will they find out and kill me?

I barked at the ideas, snapping the ideas out of my head. One bad thing about my wolf form is I can't talk, I can only bark, wine, growl, and so other things like a dog.

I sniffed the air. The sent of a demon sented the air, it closing in on Rin and Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru's sent was a little ways away from, Rin and Jaken, probably thinking about his life.

I got up and started for the sent of the demon. It smelled like a boar-demon. I picked up the pace, jumping over logs and through bushes.

Boar-yokai were nasty demons. They stood on their hind two legs, like a human, and had a head of a boar, fur and hooves. It usual wore a kimino and had a weapon of somesort. They were usualy drunk too.

I stopped running and hid behind a bush, my eyes peircing through the bushes' folliage. I saw Rin and Jaken having cooked fish around a small glowing fire. I picked up on their conversation.

"Why do you think Satoshi left?" Rin saddly stated.

_I didn't worry Rin, I'm right here. I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry._

"Who knows? Don't cry about spilled milk," Jaken said.

_Well, guess I might have a snack later, Jaken. You better watch your mouth I am a "Blood Thirsty Wolf" after all._

I heard rustling in the bushes as the boar-yokai appeared from the trees. He wore a blue haroi(shirt), with saggy white pants. He had a giant hammer in his hand and a bottle of sake in his other.

"A human!" He exclaimed in a rusty voice. "What perfect timing too! I was just getting hungry!" He threw the bottle of sake to the side and lifted the hammer above his head.

"Run!" Jaken gasped, the two ran. That was until Rin tripped, Jaken didn't notice because he was to busy running for his life.

"ARF!" I barked at the boar-yokai whom was towering over Rin, hammer poised to attack. I leaped out of the bushes and chomped onto the boar-yokai's arm.

Rin's Pov-

I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground with a thud. Master Jaken kept running not noticing I fell.

_Thanks a lot Master jaken._

I looked back and saw the yokai towering over me, hammer held high above his head. I felt my eyes widen at the sight.

"ARF!" I quickly looked to my right, where the sound came from, a gaint wolf jumped out from the bushes and bit the yokai's arm.

"AGH!" The yokai yelled, dropping his hammer behind him. "You meddling wolf!" The yokai punched the wolf in the face. He sent the wolf flying back into the tree, the wolf whimpered falling to the ground.

The yokai had a giant bleeding bite mark on his arm where the wolf had bit him. The yokai turned and reached for his hammer, picking it up again and then he turned to me again. I was too scared to move, paralized with fear.

"Heh," he burped then continued, "Now that the wolf can't interfere, I'll eat you now!" I threw the hammer over his shoulders.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed crossing my arms over my head. My lunged to the left. I snapped eyes open to see the wolf holding me by the back of my kimino. The wolf ran for a while until it came to a small clearing, it set me down.

It sat down whimpering, I turned and faced it scooting away from it. It was a little larger than I was. It also had a midnight black pelt, with a puffier pelt around it's shoulders, and a collar around it's neck. It had a stricking resemblance to-

"Satoshi is that you?" I asked the wolf, and I stood up. The wolf whimpered and nodded her head up then down. "Satoshii!" I ran over to her and and hugged her around the shoulders.

Sesshomaru's Pov-

I was standing by the edge of a small cliff, following the sent of Satoshi. She hadn't gone far, so I was trying to find out where she had gone.

The ground by the cliff sented of sakura blossoms and wolves; just like Satoshi.

The sent led to the camp where Rin and Jaken were staying.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Rin scream. I quickly ran to the source of the scream. I jumped into the opening where Rin and Jaken, a boar-yokai ws standing there. I used my poison claws and made quick work of the boar demon.

Rin and the sent of a wolf led into the forest. I quickly followed the trail, it led me into a small opening. In the opening was Rin and a large wolf, the wolf was about double the size of that of a normal wolf.

I was getting ready to use my light whip when the sent whiped through the air; the sent of sakura blossoms, lingered on the wolf.

Rin ran in front of the wolf, her arms spread out in front of the wolf.

"No! This is Satoshi!" Rin defended. That would make sense, it _does _smell of her. I lowered my hand and walked over to Rin and the wolf. "I won't let you hurt her!" she puffed. I stood over her.

"Rin, move. I won't hurt her," I said calmly. Rin sighed and slowly walked away to safe distance, just in case I tried anything. I turned and faced Rin again, "Go find Jaken," I ordered the young girl, she nodded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She sluted and ran off to find the little kappa.

I turned and faced the wolf again. I knelt down in front of the wolf, the wolf didn't coware. "Satoshi?" I asked the wolf.

The wolf simply nodded in response.

Satoshi's Pov-

Lord Sesshomaru kelt down in front of me. "Satoshi?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

I nodded in response.

He reached out his right hand and creased the side of my head, but then pulled his hand back.

"May I?" Lord Sesshomaru asked permission.

_The Lord of the Western Lands is asking for my permission?! I should be asking for his permission! Not the other way around!_

I nodded leaning into his slender fingers stroked through my soft pelt, his eyes showed caring and compassion.

_Is this really Lord Sesshomaru? Or is it the fullmoon doing things to my head? I doesn't matter, at least I think it's real._

A small smile appeared on his face as stroked my pelt.

_Nope! I'm dreaming or hillusniating. This is the best dream ever!_

He would move his hand down, then bring it back up to the top of my head and smooth down my fur. That simple way of petting was so mesmuurizing.

He then leaned forward and placed a small peck in the center of my forehead.

_OH MY GOD! HE JUST KISSED MY FOREHEAD! I know I know, not such a big accomplishment, but it was big to me. First kiss by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru! Whoo!_

I reached my head out and rested it on his shoulder(the spiky thing is lower on his shoulder so she isn't resting her head on that). He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder.

The sun, almost if on cue, peeked out from behind the trees, and I transformed back into my human form. I wrapped my arms around him.

_AnimeTwin101: Fluffy gets fluffy! *takes picture*

Sesshomaru: *Growls*

AnimeTwins101: Yay! I got a picture!

Sesshomaru and Satoshi: *Growl*

AnimeTwins101: Ep! Bye you guys!


	8. Datchi and In no Taisho

_Satoshi The Wolf_

_Chapter 7 - Datchi and In no Taisho_

_AnimeTwins101: I realy liked writing the last chapter it was SO FLUFFY! And it was with Fluffy himself.

Sesshomaru: What did you just call me?

Satoshi: Nice going.

Rin: Yeah.

AnimeTwins101: *Hids behind Rin and Satoshi* You wouldn't hurt Satoshi and Rin would you?

Satoshi: Just start reading this isn't going to end soon.

Rin: Sadly no. Bye see you guys at the ending!

Satsohi's Pov-

I sat by the edge of a river looking into my reflection. The river was in a large open field of grass, the grass rippling in the breeze.

The river was so calm and clear, it looked like and acted as a mirror. I reached out and touched the surface the river with my bare hand, the water rippled around my hand, ruining my mirror. I sighed.

"Nothing can last forever," I said looking up, but I caught a glimps of something across the river. I looked eye level at it; it was a little girl playing with her father.

The little girl had short black hair, and two black ears on the top of her head, she also had a black tail. She wore a blue and black kimino with a black wolf pelt drapped around her shoulders. She was laughing at the man with her.

The man had long ragid black hair that went a little past his shoulders. Both of his arms were covered in a tuff metal armor. He wore blue armor, and short white pants(they went a little below his knees), with black pelts around his shins and waist.

The girl ran from the large man laughing, ocasionaly checking behind her for the man. The man quickly caught up to the girl and picked her up. The girl screamed, then laughed. The man fell backwards onto the ground, the girl laying onto of her. The girl rolled off of the man. They looked at eachother, then laughed.

I stood up and reached out, knowing who the two were. It was me and my father. I remebered this. I remembered my father, even after all these years. I still remembered him.

The memory started to warp. My vision twisted, making me feel dizzy. I sharp pain spiked in my head. I slammed hands onto my forehead, trying to relieve the pain. My eyes closed shut, and stummbled backwards. I fell backwards, expecting to hit the ground but I never did. Instead teo large arms caught me in a strong embrace from behind.

"That was close one," I heard a voice say from behind me. It was deep and ruff, obviously a male's voice. "Satoshi." He knows my name? "You should realy open your eyes." Doing what was told, I fluttered my eyes open.

I was in a marble room, with cherry oak cabinet in a corner of the room, a royal chanaler hanging above the elegant wood dinning table, with authentic china and eating silverware. There were two windows at each side of the room with silk lace curtains.

I probably looked like an idoit, my mouth was hanging open as I looked at the magnificent dinning room. The arms slowly released me.

"You will never guess where we are, Satoshi." The man walked up to my side. I quickly looked at the man. It was Datchi, my father. He was wearing his usual atire except his left armor on his arm and his sword.

"D-Dad," I stuttered. "Is that you?" He looked over at me, a generous smile on his face. He closed his eyes and nodded. He re-opened his iceberg blue eyes, guess where I got my color from. He looked forward at the table.

"Did that memory help you remember?" He asked.

"No. I never forgot after... um dad."

"Hm? What is it?" He asked looking back at me.

"H-how are you alive?" He chuckled a little a bit.

"About that~I'm still dead," He said casualy, a large smile plastered on his face. Just like I remembered him. Unless he was fighting or meeting someone important he was let loose, fun, and immature.

"That makes _perfect_ sense." I rolled my eyes. "Can you tell me _why_ you are here talking to me and _how_ you are doing so." I tried being more spacific this time.

"_If_, you guess where we are~" He said the smile on his face growing.

"In a house," I said.

"_Whoose_ house?"

"Uhh..." I took the chance to look around some more. "Umm... I, I don't know."

"This is also a reason of how I'm here." He grabbed my wrist and walked my over to the table. He pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me in. He stood behind my chair. My chair was facing an elegant double door way. "You can come in now."

The doors opened, squeaking a little. In the door way was a man.

He wore mostly white, like Lord Sesshomaru. He had the same pants and armored boots. At his waist was a blue and red sash to hold his two swords. He also had a similar breast plate to Lord Sesshomaru, but his had two spikes. He wore vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. He also wore a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders almost to the ground. His snow white white hair was in a very high ponytail. He also had a magenta stripe on each cheek, and piercing golden eyes.

He walked gracefuly to the table. A stern look on his face. The look however, changed when he saw my face. He walked over to my, and Datchi's side.

"Satoshi I persume," He said in a relaxed tone. I stood up, and slightly noded. He reached out his hand "The great dog general, Inu no Taisho." I blinked a couple times processing _who_ I just met. I reached out my hand, he took it and brought our hands up then down. He then walked to thee opposite side of the table(to the chair right across the table).

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Inu no Taisho." I slightly bowed.

"The pleasure's all mine," He said sitting down, my father sat down as well in the seat right od me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "You're just as Datchi explained," He said, a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you, and youre just as the fables describe you." He nodded slightly.

"Well then, they are explaining me right."

~after they tell Satoshi how they are able to talke to her an why they were there(sorry got lazy)~

So, with the help of Lord Inu no Taisho and a socress, they were able to communicate to me through my dream. They were going to do it on the fullmoon, but I never fell asleep.

They need to contact me because they got told that the wind socress, Kagura, whom also killed my father, killed more than half of Koga's wolf pack. It took awhile to settle down from that one though, and not kill anyone... again.

"Is that all you guys have to tell me?" I crossed my arms over my chest, still sitting in my chair.

"Um. There is one more thing," My father said looking at me.

"Hm?" Lord Inu no Taisho and I said in unisen.

"Satoshi." My father had a dead serious look on his face. "How come you haven't _made a move_. Or does the man always make the moves in the relationship?" My arms fell to my side.

"Huh?" Both men were looking at me. "W-what are you talking about? I haven't mate with a-anybody." My father looked at me confused, and so did Inu no Taisho.

"Sesshomaru, needs to learn how to mate with a girl. _During mating season_?" Inu no Taisho said sighing.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed.

"Or you need to _make a move_," My father said elbowing my arching his eyebrows.

"U-uh.. I-I should get g-going now," I said standing up. "Thank you Lord Inu no Taisho." I bowed then turned to my father. "Bye dad," I said starting to walking out, when a hand grabbed my bare wrist.

My vision got warped, the pain and dizziness came back. I fell again but, in front of me a hand reached out and helped me. It smelled of my father. He pulled me into a strong embrace from the front this time. I wrapped my arms around him.

He put his face near my ear.

"Use my armor good, just like you have been." He smiled at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said with a smirk on my face. He chuckled.

"_Your just like your mother._" After those words everything went black.

Sesshomaru's Pov-

I was lounged up againist a tree trunk, craddling Satoshi's sleeping form. She had been sleeping for a while now, mumbling little thing like 'What?!' or 'Huh?!' or sometimes whimpering.

My hand was wrapped her back holding her close to me. She sheepisly wraped her arm around me.

"Lo-rd... Ses-sho-maru..." She mumbled. She said my name in her dream? She blinked her eyes open, and looked up at me. "Wh-" I cut her off.

"Go back to sleep it's late," I said looking forward. She nodded and rested her head on my mokomoko.

"Good." She nodded, "Night," She said falling asleep almost sleeping instantly.

"Good night," I said.

_AnimeTwins101: Yay! Another Fluffy gets Fluffly!

Inu no Taisho: Yay! He IS romantic after all~!

Datchi: Come on, Satoshi! BE MORE ROMANTIC!

AnimeTwins101: Intesive fathering much?

Inu no Taisho and Datchi: NO!


End file.
